Twist of Fate
by Maya's Secret
Summary: Bella starts college and moves with the Cullens in Norwich. However, she's still set in being changed. What if she seeks the Volturi's assistance to change her when Edward refuses to? **Ch. 3 added 21/08/09** Rating: strong "T". REVIEW PLEASE! LEMONS!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:**

The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.****

Prologue

__

Fever spread like wildfire, through every single aching extremities of my body.

With every wave of pain and agony, I thought of my mother lying in her own deathbed, struggling not to succumb to the certain fate that took my father. As seconds slipped away, death surrounded me. "I believe he's taken a turn for the worse. His fever is rising," the nurses whispered amongst themselves.

My seventeenth birthday had come and gone unnoticed due to the Spanish flu that struck in 1918. Within months, many lost their lives. It was only a matter of time before we fell victim to the pandemic. I've spent the last five weeks in the dimly lit confines of ward 17A, a hospital room painted in generic shades of green.

Rain cascaded a single window adorning the cracked dappled wall behind me, and above it hung a clock, ticking seconds of my life away as the intravenous drip infused saline water in my painfully dehydrated and brittle veins. This happened to be the same room where I've also contemplated death so casually, outliving many others while awaiting for my own bittersweet salvation from what felt like the pit of hell.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the attending night shift physician, tended us during our final hours. He fulfilled each need and request. He had shown us more compassion and care than any other doctor on staff. In fact, over the last 5 weeks, I've grown very close to him.

As I clenched the sweat-soaked sheets of my hospital bed and held out hope, my mother's voice resonated in my head, despite being admitted in another ward. "You must do everything in your power to help him," the loving voice said. "What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

I was definitely in histerics by this time. The pain intensified, as it shocked me repeatedly. I moaned in anguish.

Moments later, Dr. Cullen quietly came to my bedside, a look of confusion on his face.

As I looked up, his golden brown eyes staring down at me in despair, I reached out for his hand as my heart slowed its pace. I closed my eyes.

I suddenly felt the cold night air brush my cheeks as someone carried me through the forest and across rooftops. The smell of pine and fir wafted through me, lessening my worries. I opened my eyes and looked at the stars as we soared. Was I dead? Or was it a wonderful dream?

He laid me down. "There will be no more suffering, Edward," he reassured me. "I will save you."

I smiled, comforted by these words. I found myself in the presence of Carlisle, in his home. I felt safe. Somehow I knew. The blinds were suspiciously lowered, blocking any natural light from shining through, and the apparent fact that he looked no older than 25. "It's almost over," he breathed. Fatigue settled in.

The pain no longer mattered as my mind drifted off, dreaming of heaven. As I took my last breath, he plunged his teeth into the soft skin of my neck. And then the fire came once more, tormenting my very soul, sentencing me to eternal damnation. Screams rippled from the bottom of my gut.

It burned stronger than ever, as it slowly raged and jangled through every nerve and artery.

"_Soon, the pain will be gone and you will see, son," Carlisle said, as he choked up._

"_Soon, this nightmare will be over."_

I looked down from the peaked ceiling. The moonlight shun through the yellowed lace curtains draped across the window, reflecting off her beautiful soft pale skin. How was I so lucky to be blessed with such beauty? I sighed. Bella's heartbeat raced as she inched closer.

"Edward," Bella said. "Please," she pleaded, reaching out for my stone-cold hands.

I tried to remember why this nearly century-long memory flooded my thoughts as my sweet Bella sat anxious in front of me, waiting for an answer.

I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

Then it dawned on me. The one and only person I loved more than anything in this doomed, immortal life demanded to be turned, a destiny that has tormented me for the last 90 years, ever since I was turned myself. If only she could ask me something more simple, less dangerous.

"No. We've already discussed this, Bella. I'm not ready, you're not ready," discouraged by her attempt to persuade me.

Her face twisted in anger. "Will we ever be ready, Edward? Don't you lo–"

Hurting my Bella was intolerable. In attempt to stop her from arguing, I traced my finger across her soft, warm, luscious lips. I leaned forward and pressed my face into her hair, inhaling deeply as the scent enveloped every sense in my body.

I led my hand down her shoulder, causing her breath to quicken, and softly whispered.

"Sleep, my love."

Bella frowned, s_he never ceases to amaze me_. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, wanting to feel the warmth of her skin against my bitterly cold body. She dropped her hands in defeat and surrended to my gaze, settling herself comfortably against my chest. She pulled the silk purple bedspread over us, falling asleep almost instantaneously. "Yes." I gently brushed my hand against her face.

"I do love you, more than you could ever imagine."

Tomorrow would indeed change the path of our future as a family. Tomorrow, we're all leaving for New Hampshire.

Tomorrow, we'll finally bring an end to the High School charade and officially start college.

---

**Please feel free to comment and review, positive of negative. I'm new to the world of fanfics.**

**I'll take ideas, suggestions or feedback about my work.**

**Be nice, and of course – enjoy!**

**Maya**


	2. Bend in the Road

**DISCLAIMER:**

The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 1: Bend in the Road**

**BPOV**

_August 3rd. 5:30 in the morning. Ugh._

I kept my eyes shut as tightly as possible, shielding them from the impending day to come, and sighed out of frustration.

"Good morning, love," a soft voice whispered in my ear. I looked up only to find Edward staring intently at me with such adoration. I grinned, cuddling into his cold comforting body, "Hey." His arms wound around me and his hands tenderly massaged my back. I swear I heard him giggle.

"Did you sleep well?" he chuckled, seemingly amused with himself.

"Wonderful, sure." I grumbled, now annoyed. "What?"

"I watched you moan my name quite a few times in your sleep last night. You have quite a vivid imagination, Bella," he smiled, leaning over to kiss me. Instantly my face fell, eyes wide with shock. _Could I be even more embarrassed?_ He paused several inches away, puzzled.

"It... was... nothing. Just the usual. You know, saving your life from the Volturi and all," I stammered.

"Oh... of course it was." He drew back, a grin spreading across his gorgeous face.

I shrugged. How could I tell him the truth? That my mind was consumed with thoughts of being a vampire? Of our stone-hard and ice-cold bare bodies against each other, fingers interlaced, lips locked in the most passionate, timeless kiss ever known to man? If only he could read my mind.

"How could a soulless creature like me be so lucky to have you?" He whispered, resting his forehead against mine.

"I can't even find the words to describe my love for you. I love you so much. Looking back, waiting 90 years for you was worth every second," he continued. My breathing got uneven as his words made my heart pump faster. My fingers twisted in his hair pulling him closer to me.

"I'm glad I only had to wait 18." I laughed idiotically. _Oh god, I'm so dumb._

A smile lit up his entire face. He leaned in to kiss me feverishly, his soft lips molding around mine. A giant spark flew between us. One like I've never felt before. Shivers ran through my spine. I threw my head back and gasped for air. _Curse you, air!_ I protested internally as my stomach rumbled.

He gently pushed me away as I crawled out of bed, stumbling around bags of clothes, and shuffled downstairs to eat breakfast.

Today was moving day. After receiving my acceptance letter to Darthmouth College, the same institution Edward had been eyeing over the past year, the Cullen's and I made a decision to move to Norwich, a small town bordering Hanover, New Hampshire.

As I impatiently ate a bowl of cereal waiting for Charlie to wake up, a familiar booming guffaw came from out front. I shouldn't of been surprised by the luxurious cars – Emmett's Jeep Wrangler, Rosalie's BMW, Carlisle's Mercedes, Edward's Volvo, Alice's Porsche – lined up in front of the house. I glanced out the front door, only to hear part of the altercation between Edward and Emmett.

"What's going on?" I asked. "BELLA! You're awake!" Alice chirped, quickly skipping to my side and wrapping me in her arms. She pointed in the direction of my bedroom window, "Emmett kicked Edward as he jumped out, so immature for a 93 year old," she rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Bro, I can't pick on you at night since you're here. Do you know how boring it is to hear Rose talk about how beautiful her hair is all night?"

Emmett laughed out loud, unaware of the hostile glare Rosalie shot at him, while Edward stood up, infuriated. Emmett stopped, looked around, and exploded into laughter once more as Edward crouched down and leaped forward, as if hunting for a much-loved mountain lion. I gasped as I watched Edward blast into Emmett's chest, making a loud crashing noise and causing the ground to tremble.

They looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

"What on EARTH is going on?" Charlie scolded.

_Oh no!_

I ran inside and found my dad stumbling out of his bedroom, muttering some inaudible curses under his breath. The boys were carrying out my belongings, one at a time, to a moving trailer attached to Emmett's Jeep, conspicuously hiding their guilt for creating such a commotion.

"It's... 6 o'clock!" he whined. Charlie looked down at the calendar and out at the Cullens, clearly remembering the date at that exact moment. "Wow, Bells... so today's the day huh," resigned to the idea of his teenage daughter moving away to college with the Cullens.

"Good morning, Mr. Swan." Carlisle and Esme stepped up to greet Charlie with an open hand. "Yes, morning," Charlie rebuked, looking towards me. The rain slowly trickled down Esme's umbrella. "Awfully dreary weather for such a wonderful day! We've been looking forward to this for a long time," Esme beamed, excited about the move. "Yes, definitely. Bella's part of us now. We'll take good care of her," Carlisle resumed.

Edward chuckled, stealing a glance at Charlie, and then locking his gaze with mine. I froze, taking in his amber eyes as he loaded one of the last bags of clothing – from one too many shopping trips with Alice – into the trunk of his car. He swiftly gestured me with his index finger to come over, and I nodded. If it wasn't for Alice's interruption, I'd be in Edward's loving embrace right now.

"Bella," Alice voice came back. "Earth to Bella. Aren't you going to say goodbye to Charlie?" _Oops, how could I forget?_ I realized.

Jasper settled himself in Alice's impressive yellow sports car as Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme started up their own. I ran into Charlie's arms with brute force, hugging him as tightly as possible. He reluctantly hugged me back. "Be careful, Bells," unsure of his parting words to me. "Still got that pepper spray? I could give you a few," he stated hesitantly. He had a hard time letting me go. "Call me as soon as you get to Norwich."

The tears came streaming down my face. Edward came to my side and stroked my back affectionately.

"And you!" Charlie pointed at him, not bothering to be polite.

"You better protect my Bella's life with your own. I'm counting on you. And don't you dare make her unhappy!"

"DAD" I groaned, gritting my teeth. _I can't believe he just said that. What a..._

"I promise, sir. My life means nothing without Bella. As long as I live in this world, she will be safe and happy. " Edward smiled, his voice calming.

Wow. That was unexpected.

_Beep, beep, beep._ Alice, now sitting in the driver's seat of the Porsche, graciously pointed at her wrist, reminding us of the time.

"Right," I choked. "We have to get going. Being able to drive for 2 days isn't my forte." Edward smirked at my comment.

We slowly turned to Edward's shiny, silver Volvo as I bolted for the driver's seat. Edward beat me to it, of course. Defeated, I sank into the passenger seat and heard Emmett complain once more. "Come on, lovebirds. The quicker we get there, the sooner we can catch something to eat."

Everyone but Rosalie snickered at his latest statement.

As we drove away, all I could see was Charlie's confused reflection in the side view mirror. I wiped away the tears, now drying on my cheeks. As soon as I knew it, we were driving along Olympic Highway, heading east. Edward reached out for my hand and stroked it.

By this time, I completely forgot about our conversation last night.

Edward was all that mattered to me now.

---

**Please feel free to comment and review, positive of negative.**

**I'm new to the world of fanfics. I'll take ideas, suggestions or feedback about my work.**

**Be nice, and of course – enjoy**

**Maya**


	3. Edward's Secrets

**DISCLAIMER:**

The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 2: Edward's Secrets**

**BPOV**

We've been on the road for about an hour and Edward was eerily quiet. He still sported a glorious smile on his face, every so often peeking at me while I gazed out my window at the breathtaking hillsides and mountains along route 101. His left hand was securely clutched to the wheel, his other stroking my fingers, sending shocks through my arm. I sighed, daydreaming of our late night conversation.

"Why so sad, Bella?" he questioned worriedly. "I thought you'd be as happy about this as I am."

_No. We've already discussed this, Bella. I'm not ready, you're not ready._ _He must of told me this at least a hundred times by now, if not more. Why won't he just hear me out? Besides, what does he need to get ready for? Ugh, it's not a ballet recital. He's so stubborn! _I kept asking myself the same questions over and over again, completely unaware that Edward was talking to me. I couldn't understand why he wanted to keep me human so badly. I definitely wanted him to turn me, but part of me knew he wouldn't dare lay a finger on me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked. "What's wrong?" he continued, now deeply troubled.

I rested my right elbow on top of the now fully lowered window watching the horizon. _Should I even bother bringing it up again?_

"I... um... I was kind of thinking about last night, you know... our conversation," I confessed.

Edward snapped his eyes back to the road ahead, clearly regretting asking me what was wrong in the first place, as we whizzed by dozens of blurred cars at 130 miles per hour. I looked back in horror and saw Alice easily trailing us from behind, followed by the rest of the family.

"Shouldn't you slow down? You could get a speeding ticket, or worse yet, kill us!" I snapped.

Edward laughed and slowed the car's pace by 10 miles per hour. "Don't worry Bella, the cops couldn't catch us even if they tried," he assured and I frowned.

"Look," he started. "I don't really want to get into the semantics of it right now. You need your rest, Bella." I winced. "No. I'm not tired."

"Okay. You could do some light reading," he suggested in his velvety voice. "Why don't you rummage through that–"

Edward pointed to an old damaged and torn brown box sitting on the back seat of his car, clearly labelled "Books" in his beautiful script writing. I turned around and lifted a few, skimming through the first chapters, disinterested. All of a sudden, I caught a glimpse at some familiar, unmarked journals piled at the bottom of his collection.

Edward looked forward, unaware of my recent discovery. Keeping my innocent stance, I grabbed the first notebook and started reading.

_March 2nd, 1927_

_I have now traveled the entire Earth, hunting the undead._

_Murderers, thieves, and con artists have suffered my wrath, witness to the rage burning inside my accursed soul. Still no word of Carlisle, the miscreant who plagued me to an eternal life of hell. It's almost been 10 years, and the thirst burning my throat never ceases. Why should I endure this any longer?_

_I take no pleasure in killing the innocent. So many sacrifices, so many lives lost, but at what cost? Purely for my own sick enjoyment to see them suffer?_

_They didn't deserve it. Maybe I deserve this. One day, I will seek answers. Today's not the day._

I shuddered at the thought of Edward's horrible internal battle for acceptance of who he was and search of his new identity. I threw the notebook back in the box and looked deeper, finding six similar but smaller journals, blemished by years of abuse from state-to-state trips around the country.

I browsed through the underlined dates, quickly skipping page after page, and reading.

_December 3rd, 1933_

_Carlisle recruited another lost one like us named Rosalie. He actually thinks we're soulmates. I think not._

_June 4th, 1935_

_I hate this. I hate being alone. Soon, I should be celebrating my 34th birthday. Instead, I'm struggling to find purpose in this scrawny pubescent body._

_Emmett joined our family today. It seems as though Rose saved him, that it may be true love._

_August 25th, 1940_

_I've never felt so secluded and dejected. As I sat in biology class of West Seattle High School, day 872 of our stay in this city, I couldn't help but feel disgusted at the amount of ogling done by each hormonally-fuelled teenage girl in class, teacher included. None of them appeal to me, they're all so immature._

_I'm hoping, soon, I'll find my one and only love, as did Carlisle with Esme and Emmett with Rosalie._

_December 25th, 1944_

_Merry Christmas, mom and dad. I miss you so much._

_November 3rd, 1950_

_Two new members joined our family today, Jasper and Alice. Jasper's intellectuality is amazing. Alice is just... annoying._

I looked over at Edward's painfully beautiful face, still fixed on the now darkened road, deep in thought. I couldn't help but stretch to his side, closing the distance between our bodies, and lightly kissing him on his cheek and down his neck. Still scanning the blackness of the night, he smiled.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked.

"Ohhhhhh, petty stuff really, nothing important." He almost laughed. I groaned and turned my attention back to the other diaries on my lap.

_March 8th, 1982_

_I now live in Alaska with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I've been feasting on animals for almost 65 years. Time has flown by. For an 81 year old, I find myself in pretty fair shape physically. It's astounding. And even then, my face still seems as perfect as it was back when I was 17 years old._

As I read, I grew more and more melancholic. I undeniably felt the torment and misery through his words.

_However, mentally, I've never so broken, destroyed. I so desperately need to feel that special bond with my one and only companion. To hear Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper's blissful thoughts about their wives, the mutual passion and love they feel for each other is so pure. How much would I give to feel this. My heart can only take so much._

_I seriously believe my stilled heart will no longer be able to bare this pain for much longer._

_September 13, 1987_

_I feel hope. I sense redemption. And love. For once, I truly believe my bad luck might just turn around._

_Something important happened today, or so I presume. I don't know what. I think I might actually be psychotic_.

_I love this feeling. Please don't let it end._

I noticed the date. _Wow, my birthdate. Could he have really felt my presence in this world?_ The thought of this was unreal. I couldn't help but fancy the idea that Edward felt a strong unyielding connection to me from my very first breath. I had been so absorbed by my thoughts, I never noticed Edward staring at me, holding his journals.

"Light reading, huh?" He sighed, "I think you've read enough for one night." Edward collected his notebooks and placed them back in the box.

"Edwa–" I started, feeling apologetic.

"Don't feel bad for me. These journals, all 37 of them, were only written to document my life after being transformed by Carlisle, to somehow record years of mental conflict. I no longer feel that way, Bella. Ever since I found you, I knew life would be radiant. I finally found my answer, a resolve to my bleak future. The purpose of my existence."

"I... umm..." Tears gathered in my eyes. "I'm sorry," I stammered and looked away.

Edward pulled over to the side of the road, making his family stop behind us. Within seconds, his cell phone started ringing, but he ignored it. "That's probably Rosalie wondering why we stalled," he whined, clearly annoyed. Edward turned, reached over and cupped my face in his hand, delicately wiping my cheek with his thumb.

"Don't ever be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry you had to read that. Life before you was unfathomable, Bella." He shifted himself closer to me.

"That's the whole reason why I don't want to turn you. You're too perfect. I've damned myself enough by falling for you – I won't condemn you to this... life," he explained.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. R_– I snatched the phone from Edward's hand. "WHAT!" I shouted.

An unexpected voice piped up from the end of the line. "Bella, darling, is everything alright?" Esme spoke softly. Guilt overwhelmed me.

_God, no!_

"I didn't mean to shout at you Esme, I apologize! I thought it was Rosalie." I felt my face redden with humiliation. Edward face gleamed in reaction.

"Oh, it's alright Bella," she laughed. "We should get going though. Is Edward behaving?"

"Yes. I'm just... really tired," I pushed. I never realized how exausted I was until then. Suddenly, a knock came at Edward's door. It was Emmett.

He squinted and tapped on the window, motioning Edward to lower it. "Listen guys, no time for quickies. Rose is the pinnacle of all that is unholy, today," he snorted, a little too loudly. As he headed back to Rosalie's BMW, I heard Edward laugh to himself. "Emmett's into it big time now."

And then we heard it. "EMMETT... DALE... MCCARTY... _CULLENNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

Edward pressed his foot on the gas pedal, straight to the floor.

---

**Thank you for your support concerning the prologue and first chapter – it's appreciated.**

**Keep the comments, positive or negative, coming. I love feedback!**

**Maya**


	4. The Arrival

**DISCLAIMER:**

The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 3: The Arrival**

**BPOV**

I started to stir around. I could smell the sweet familiar aroma permeating my nostrils, tickling my senses as I took a few deep breaths. I stretched sideways, constrained by little space left in the passenger seat. It felt like sleeping beauty awakening from a very long peaceful sleep.

I opened my eyes and was instantly blinded by the morning sun. The light felt like daggers attacking at first will.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I huffed out, carefully peeking at the clock. _10:20 a.m. Great, just... great!_

Sleeping beauty couldn't of slept this long, could she?

Edward smiled, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of us. "Approximately 11 hours. You needed your sleep." His voice was calm.

I sat up and glanced over my shoulder, immediately recognizing the four cars driven by Edward's parents and adopted brothers and sisters following us close behind. "You know, you've been driving for almost 14 hours non-stop. I think I could handle dr–"

"No." Edward said, as he shook his head in a quick fluid movement showing his disapproval.

My eyes narrowed and I took another deep breath. "You're not the only one that can d–"

"No," he repeated, frustrating me. "We'll be there in about forty minutes. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

I couldn't help but grin at his last comment, my cheeks reddening by the second. _Damn hormones._

I couldn't just sit here and count the cars as we flew on. This was ridiculous. I stopped counting at 3,165, when I couldn't keep up with the ludicrous speeds of Edward's car. The speedometer... who knew what it read. I didn't want to know.

I fidgeted in my seat, playing with a water bottle, mangled by hours of boredom. Edward slowly crept his hand and slid his fingers down my forearm to my wrist, holding it in place. I shifted uneasily, waiting for... for something. My brain then registered a noise. A growling noise. _Edward?_

Was I annoying him? Is it possible to annoy a vampire? I dropped the bottle to my feet and looked down, following the path as he traced his fingers up and down my hand. I cautiously looked up. He stared at me, his eyes smoldering, as he drifted his fingers to my knee.

_Oh dear god,_ I pleaded. _He's not thinking about that. Impossible. He is not thinking about that._

I gently pulled my leg away from his delicate touch and bit my bottom lip. The tension between us was unmistakable, palpable to the human eye. Dark clouds started rolling in from the far east, threatening to act as a dampener. A cool quotient of raindrops plummeted to the ground.

I could tell he was unhappy with this gesture. He even looked confused for a moment. "Are you alright?"

I suddenly felt uneasy, uncomfortable. I rolled my head to the side and saw an approaching billboard. _"Welcome to Vermont. The Green Mountain State."_ And then it came to me. "I need to go." I jerked my chin at the billboard, indicating a nearing restroom, 2 miles away.

He nodded and smirked.

We stopped at a corner gas station as I stumbled out cross-legged and made a run for the restroom in the pouring rain. The familiar cars parked by us. Emmett rolled down his window and hung his arm out, "Do you know what lurks in those public bathrooms? And to think we're dangerous!" As I caught sight of him, I lost my footing and I stumbled – I fell, crashing down kissing asphalt. Emmett howled with laughter.

"EMMETT." Rosalie barked and he sighed. "Got it, babe."

Edward was out of the driver's seat and in front of me in a matter of a millisecond, sharply throwing a glare at his half-witted brother. If only looks could kill. Emmett glanced over at Alice, then back at us. "What? Who needs a mind reader," he teased with a smile on his face.

"We all knew it was coming," Emmett scoffed.

Edward looked like he was ready to attack Emmett right then and there in the parking lot.

"Don't. I'm fine." I stood up and wiped myself off. I was drenched from head to toe. I barely noticed this, too startled by Edward's reaction.

His shoulders tensed and mouth opened in awe. Reflexively, he stopped breathing. He swung himself to my side, his arm lightly wrapped around my back, his beautiful golden eyes searching frantically for the bathroom. I looked at him in silence as we walked forward. Gingerly, I walked in.

My train of thought was abruptly cut short. In nothing flat, Edward locked the door and swirled me around, arms stretched out on each side of my face. He was leaning toward me, his pale, glorious face mere inches from mine. My heart stopped beating.

For the longest moment, we both stood still.

My body strained against the brick wall. I looked down and soon understood. The paper-thin fabric of my soaked shirt was see through. I snapped my head back up in shock. This was a nightmare. I drew an arm across my chest. "I'm... so sorry. I didn't mean t–" _Who am I kidding!_

His lips travelled down my neck, blowing cool air against the flushed skin of my throat. He then urged them back up, pressing them to mine with fierce urgency. He tugged at the bottom hem of my shirt. Was he struggling as much as me? His other hand held on my waist.

Edward broke away, smiling softly, just a little pulling at the corner of his mouth. My skin was on fire! I was on fire! I had to be! His touch felt like a torch. I didn't care. I welcomed the agony that came with such a thrill. He backed away, swallowing loudly. His eyes were filled with passion, love...

Lust.

Was his resolve crumbling? _It can't be. I must of died._

"Edw..." My breath became labored and heartbeat sped up. _Am I really on fire? I can't think straight._

"Hm," he hummed.

I didn't know pleasure could come this intense from a single kiss.

I closed my eyes. My hands started shaking involuntarily, not out of fear, but anticipation. I wanted Edward to kiss me again. I wanted him to touch me again. We were alone, at last. I wanted _more._ Was I so wrong for thinking such impurities? Was this blasphemy?

_By the mercy of God. Please!!! Just take me! _I shouted in my head.

"Please," I begged.

Something was heard a few feet away, the other side of the door.

"Helloooooo!" A musical voice interrupted. "Don't make me barge in there," she giggled.

I squeezed my eyes shut. _How embarrassing!_ I cringed and blushed. Edward unlocked his grip, kissed me on my forehead and lightly grazed his finger up my side to my cheek and cupped my face. He then turned around, unlocked the door and walked out.

Alice peeked in and frowned in disbelief. "Bella! What happened to your shirt?" She pointed at the trimming of my soaking wet top. I assessed the damage, and snickered. The whole bottom half of my shirt was ripped across, presumably due to Edward's wandering hands.

"I must of ripped it when I fell," I said.

"Sure you did." She smiled to herself. "Put this on," she threw me a light blue Brioni blouse as she walked away. I closed the door, freshened up and threw the torn top in the trash. I casually walked back to Edward's Volvo when I heard it, yet again, through chuckles.

"Ya' know Bella, Rosalie and I could have been done within a minute. You'll need a few pointers," he guffawed.

I was about to punch him in the arm when Edward strong arms circled me through the opened passenger door and pulled me down on the seat. He hushed me and spoke up, "Emmett, being _done _in 40 seconds is hardly something to be proud of. Rose sure isn't." Rosalie gasped and I laughed.

Emmett snarled. Now everyone had joined in the laughter, even Rosalie who was still humiliated by Edward's remark.

We headed down route 5 and followed a dark half-mile long trail in the deepest part of Vermont's vast forest.

"Where are we?" I suddenly asked.

He studied my expression, choosing his words carefully. "Norwich."

I sat up and observed the trees that hunched over Edward's silver Volvo as the car inched its way up the narrow dirt road leading to an elegant contemporary all-white 3-floor home situated on a large cul-de-sac in the middle of nowhere. I loved nowhere.

The car came to a stop and we stepped out.

"Oh, I can't wait to see my closet. This is so exciting!" Alice bounced and Jasper winked. _Lucky girl_. I grimaced.

"Now, listen guys," Carlisle started. "Esme and I had this house built in 1932. Each room is spectacular in its own way and have been furnished. Please be careful." Alice started dancing forward, firmly holding Jasper's hand. "BUT."

She stopped.

"Since Bella's the newest member of this family, it would only be fair if she chose her room first," Esme continued.

Alice pouted.

"I can't possibly d–" I pursed my lips.

"We insist," Carlisle finished, a godlike smile stretched across his face.

Edward took my hand and led us through the majestic front doors of our new house. He swooped me off my feet into his arms, moving so fast it felt like a gust of wind hit me, and ran up to the second floor. He set me down in the doorway of one of the bedrooms. To my surprise, a curved pine-framed bed stood in the fartest corner of the room, draped with stunning black and white egyptian cotton sheets. _Is this really happening?_

I walked around and recognized a few things such as Edward's wide collection of music and journals. Many windows were adorned with beautiful lace butterfly curtains and hanging crystal ornaments. The forest circling us filled the air with the rich scent of cedar, jasmine and cherry blossoms.

"This used to be my bedroom... a while ago," he clarified. "However, Alice knew we'd be coming back shortly so she took the liberty of making a few... improvements. With my approval, of course." He looked at me, waiting for an answer. "Do you like it?"

"It's..." No words could convey how I felt at this very moment. _Amazing. Divine. Heavenly. Breathtaking._

"It's exactly the way I imagined it."

_There it is again, the most beautiful crooked grin on this Earth._ I stood motionless for an entire minute, facing him, as he smiled.

"I hope you like it, Bella!" Alice sang happily from the first floor. She knew it was perfect.

Edward appeared in front of me, stroking my cheek ever so lightly with his thumb.

"Welcome home, love."

---

**Thank you for your support concerning the prologue and first chapter – it's appreciated.**

**Keep the comments, positive or negative, coming. I love feedback!**

**Maya**


End file.
